


NIALL LAYS AN EGG

by oopsandhi



Category: One Direction
Genre: Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsandhi/pseuds/oopsandhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall lays an egg. who will take care of it? what's inside of the egg? what do the boys think of this strange event? READ TO FIND OUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NIALL LAYS AN EGG

niall woke up in the middle of the night with the worst stomach ache of his life. liam had told him not to eat that entire pizza, but niall didn't listen and now he was facing the consequences. at 5 am, his ass was on the toilet. it was gonna be a long night. 

the next morning, niall went across the hall to harry's hotel room. 

"mate, this is bad. I don't know if I'll be able to do the show tonight." 

"what's wrong? did you break your leg again?" harry seemed genuinely concerned for niall's wellbeing. 

"harry i never-" 

"it's fine niall, you don't have to explain yourself to me. we all get hurt sometimes. just take it easy and we'll come up with something, alright?" 

niall rolled his eyes at harry, thanked him, and went back to his room to sleep. 

later that day, the rest of the boys were getting ready for the otra concert tonight. despite his sickness, niall did his best to hobble over to side stage. he wanted to make sure things went okay without him. 

while he was waiting, he decided to hop on Twitter for a second to see what the fans were saying about him not being able to perform.

"GONNA miss NIALL tonight :("   
"get better soon love you! @niallofficial"   
"the jar of mayonnaise isn't feeling well????" 

niall quickly exited the twitter app and smiled to himself. best fans in the world. 

the concert started with a bang and the boys were on fire. for a second he thought they sounded even better... but there was something a bit off about each song. suddenly, he heard the fans shouting, "NIALL!! WE LOVE YOU!!" 

he turned his head to look at the stage and spotted it. 

a dry piece of corn laying next to his guitar. 

the boys replaced him with a piece of corn and the fans were buying it. 

niall hopped back on Twitter to see what the reaction was. 

"NUALL LOOKS SK FUCKING GOOD TONIGHT EAT MY ASS"   
"why does he look so yellow?? must be because he's not feeling well"   
"this is the best niall has ever performed" 

niall sighed and limped back to his room to use the toilet. while he was mid shit, though, something strange started to happen. a sort of...motherly instinct kicked in (niall didn't even know he had a motherly instinct) and he stood up, ran to gather blankets from the bed, and crouched above them. 

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!" he gasped out for anyone to hear. but no one was around. 

approximately 15 minutes later, the thing was out of him. he peered down at it and was flabbergasted at what he saw. 

a beautiful white egg lie beneath his ass. 

after the concert, niall knew he had to share the news with the boys. 

"I have some news i need to tell you guys.. it's gonna be a shock." 

"you don't have a dick?" louis shouts out first.

harry chimed in with, "you're part dolphin?" 

"greg died?" they all ask. 

"it's none of that! well actually I'm not sure about the last one but that's for another time. what im trying to say is... I laid an egg." 

"you....you what?" liam whispered. 

"so you're part chicken, not part dolphin?" harry asked quietly. 

"harry, are you serious right now?" louis sighed. 

niall stuck out his hand and showcased his creation. 

"that's an egg all right" harry remarked. 

everyone collectively sighed and patted harry on the back for his observation. 

"so what are you going to do with it?" zayn asked.

"this is where I need some help.." niall looked at the boys with desperation in his eyes. 

harry jumped up and shouted, "I CALL DIBS!" and quickly sat back down. 

"so it's settled. harry will take care of the egg." 

END OF PART 1


End file.
